Field of the Invention
This invention relates to managing passwords for a storage array.
Description of the Related Art
The amount and complexity of data that businesses daily manage continues to increase over time. Large-scale storage arrays, such as data centers, typically run many business operations. A data center, which also may be referred to as a server room, is a centralized repository, either physical or virtual, for the storage, management, and dissemination of data pertaining to one or more businesses. If the storage array has poor performance, company operations may be impaired. A storage array therefore maintains high standards for data availability and high-performance functionality.
A company may need support services to ensure proper functioning of their storage array(s). Allowing remote access to support engineers is one possible solution for updating or fixing problems affecting the storage array. However, allowing remote access to the storage array may have unintended consequences. For example, an unauthorized person may be able to remotely access sensitive data on the storage array by obtaining the password needed to remotely login to the storage array. Depending on the type of support needed for the storage array, different levels of access may be needed.
Traditional computer operating systems allow some users to have extra privileges and authority to modify the operating system of the computer. For example, an operating system may offer different levels of authority to users. A given computer operating system may have two levels. The first level, which can be called the root or administrator level, allows the user the unlimited ability to modify the computer. The second level is the level assigned to regular users. Other users have limited or no authority to change the operating system. These users are limited in what they can do and in what changes they can make to the computer. Depending on the operating system, some computers recognize other intermediate levels, which grant some users additional rights.
The level of support required to fix a given problem may require the support engineer to have root access to the storage array operating system. It can be challenging to prevent unauthorized users from gaining root access while still allowing a support engineer to have root access.
In view of the above, improved techniques for managing passwords in a storage array environment are desired.